User talk:Slowfuture
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team JOSHUA <3 I give you offerings of hugs, my friend :D Hey. Guess what? RE: Collab Work Reading List SPARTAN Screenshots }} :Allow me to steal these images... ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:52, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Experimentation... ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:47, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Not to sound childish, but he started it}} VORAUSICHT Wasting time Just like with all other messages of the idiots on this site, I only read your first sentence. If you consider replying to people's posts who have nothing to do with it, then yes, I am "attacking" them by replying to them and pointing out how pointless their lives are. The same goes for you. Please refrain from further replying, for I will not even read the first sentence, let alone the first word of your next post. Hope you enjoyed wasting your time, xoxo <3 L0d3x Didn't read your post, you virgin xD :If that's the best you've got. I'm sorely disappointed. Joshua (Talk) 11:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure you've figured it out by now Josh, but this idiot throws irrelevant insults around because he has nothing better to say. He always displays his stupidity by reading "only the first sentence" then calls other people ignorant. Re:Discrepancy Re:Benjamin-B312 NCF You make good points. I'll make the appropriate edits. Thank you. Rangerkid51 22:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Query miss me?!? IM BACK!!! Hope you know, that I saw that you blocked me for'' infinity'', on MY OWN WIKI for NO reason. You BETTER unblock me, and if you dont, well, the wiki staff and all them will take care of you. I already told them. now unblock me, or else. Beast4012 01:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC)beast4012 It was a joke, and besides, I unblocked you. RE:IRC Conduct AAO Revise|user|take into account that he has exceeded the limits of acceptable behavior on the #AAO IRC channel. Losing Hope what was hard??? Okay then, sorry. Maybe you can contribute to the sequel that I might initiate next year. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Creme Fraiche! NOVEMBER BLACK CLEARANCE EYES ONLY ONI-S-13132015898 Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP RP:Battle Of Draco III. You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and please reply to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Currently, Covenant assets are limited in the engagement and i'm looking for more Covenant writers, so if you have any suggestions on who I could invite, it would be helpful of you to assist if possible. Regards, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 05:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Swedish Spartan-II Warden Spectre ready to Leng your Blasto and Shank your Jory! ::Haha, now I know where I can creep upon you! MUWAHAHAHA!! --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 15:09, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Collab SotF Wow Well... Kinda. Sorta. Maybe. Errm, put simply, I'm making some plans and wound up roped into doing Ares Logs with S501, but I'm still not sure if I'm going to get active again for real. Doing the Ares Logs have given me some renewed vigor, but I'm not making any promises to stick around this time - I've broken those expectations too many times by now. I do hope to get around to helping you finish Contagio Purgatiio while I'm still here, assuming you're still interested - I'm just giving you a fair warning that I could drop off the radar like I have before. Plus I lost all my notes on Purgatiio with my old computer, so I'll have start almost from scratch. Matt-256 (talk) 08:34, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Yoooo dear josh fuk u josh love ~ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 06:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) My deleted article Hey thanks for the concern about my article, but it was late and I wasn't thinking straight when I wrote it. It was kind of a weird topic anyway. I'm also thinking about deleting the "Negative Dimension" unless you want to keep that one running too. I also have a question and I might even figure it out before you reply back, but how exactly do you create a signature like you leave on talk pages: "Yours truly, Joshua" CQCstyle14 (talk) 21:54, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: My deleted article Lol, thanks for telling me how to do the signature I really appreciate it. CQCstyle14 (talk) 23:46, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Taking it here Turn It's been forever! Hey man, holy shit! Last time I was online here, was probably back when I was a 15-year-old; it's been years! You said you were going inactive on the wiki back then and I figured I'd never see you around again, but I decided to log back onto this account after years and see that you've been active again on here - so I thought I'd drop in and say hey man! How's your life been? You'd be about 20 now if I remember your age, right? God, that's so weird to think about. I hope that things have been well for you man, and I'd like to hear if they have been! Did you have my facebook before we both went inactive? Feel free to hit me up there if you do :D I'll hopefully remember to check this now that I've seen you're here, so I hope to hear back from you man! All the best, -Ethan (The name Blade Bane makes me cringe when I read it as an adult now haha) VV RE:Headhunters RE: Template RE: Reason for rollback Oh right, I know that, but I felt it'd be better if it was "creator" instead of "owner", and I edited it in order to make it better :D Coincidentally though, I actually got an idea recently about nominating myself for rollback, but eh, nevermind. Side note though, are you, in any way, related to or showing interest in Indian culture. 'Cause your username and your AI article Avalokiteśvara are both references to Indian mythology. Cheers. 13:15, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Weekly Mixup re: re: Weekly Mixup Thinking of you too RE: Discord